


Countess Dracula

by Dapper_After_Dark



Series: If I Was Your Vampire [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Church Sex, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapper_After_Dark/pseuds/Dapper_After_Dark
Summary: She is dying and it is in the loveliest way possible.





	Countess Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> If I was your vampire  
> Death waits for no one  
> Hold my hands across your face  
> Because I think our time has come
> 
> Taking your smile apart  
> With my spade tongue  
> And the hole is where the heart is

The chilling air that whispers against the technicolor stained glass of the church's windows shakes the weathered panels within it's frames and the muted sounds of creaking wood echo within the confines of the archaic structure, time-worn pillars; sooty pews and cracked stone gargoyles that guard the void holy grounds, unseeing and unfeeling, decorate the interior of the imposing cathedral. Aloft, torn and dusty fabric flutters slightly from the wind that's managed to slip it's way inside through the cracks in the walls.

Two lone figures that remain atop the altar kneel unmoving before the eyes of the tarnished Virgin Mary statue; nothing more than dark silhouettes casting shadows against the backdrop by the illumination of the candlelight. A girl with raven hair and crimson eyes brings a silver-talon encased finger up to her lips and applies pressure, leaving a dot of blood to pool around the indent of the artificial claw and slide along the curve of it traveling downwards to stain the pale, slender digit. A leaden breath escapes the other girl who lay splayed against the cold, marble surface; her pale skin and blonde hair contrasting the sleek ebony. Peeks of hazy blue occasionally flicker from behind the fluttering of golden lashes as the tingling heat of pleasure overshadows the dull, almost numbing pain of exsanguination. An intense gaze trails across supple curves that shudder minutely with exertion, swift rise and fall of bare breasts on display for her rapture. Keen senses pick up on the palpitations of her heart and the stutter in her lungs causing a faint smirk to grace the ravenettes features.

Another long and languid stroke full of force and promises of release to the blondes center points of satisfaction leaves her quivering beneath her touch, a barely perceptible moan reaches her ears; it's pitched high and brimming with desire. She runs the tip of her claw gently over her punctured jugular, down the jut of her collarbone and over the expanse of her breast, skimming a pert nipple along the way, a slim trail of blood following after. She reaches the divide of her smooth thighs where her own torso is situated between and where her other hand disappears; it's the easy give of her that brings about the quiet giggle that seems to ring throughout the space around and above them. Rounded nails continuously scratch against the sheer fabric of her stockings and she moves to lightly caress her hip in a soothing manner while she rubs slow circles into her, feeling her clench around her fingers. She leans down to hover in front of her and kisses her deeply, allowing the blood from the self-inflicted wound to seep into the other girls mouth and cloud her mind with it's sweet taste; a lethal poison that runs through her veins, addictive and potent, this will be the final nail in her coffin that grants the fate she had offered up to her.

She is dying and it is in the loveliest way possible.

She can feel it in the way her thighs tighten around her waist, in the way her body twitches, in the way the blood pours steadily from the bite mark on her neck; quickly draining her of life's essence, in the way her head lolls and her bleary eyes roll back before sliding shut and in the way her breath and heartbeat comes even faster than before, she's reaching the apotheosis of gratification and it is as she pulls away to watch her lazily convulse in place, the softest of whines finding it's way against her face in a warm exhale and the rush of fluid flowing against her fingers as her orgasm rocks through her, does she think there couldn't be a more beautiful sight. 

Lying slack in her arms; she grows colder and colder. Her skin fading to a sickly ashen and Celestia listens to her pulse gradually slow until she can't anymore. With this, she moves away; one hand coming up to delicately cover the wicked smile dancing on her face and the other weaving an unknown symbol through the pool of blood surrounding the corpse of what once was her lover. She whispers, _"Tu Fui, Ego Eris."_   into the empty air... and to her, who, even in death, is the picture of grace. The first words to have been uttered that night,

And when the body atop the altar finally stirs, and a set of deep crimson eyes that had previously been as blue as the early morning sky snap open with renewed vigor and renewed life, come the second words to have been uttered that night.

 _"_ Welcome to forever, Miss Nevermind."

 

 


End file.
